Tired
by Irishneko18
Summary: She was just...tired. Tired of the loveless marriage, of the late nights alone. Worrying about if shes good enough. Kagomes look back on her loveless marriage and how she starts to realize her own self worth. Kag/Inu?


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any related characters (I do though…own this PLOT).

(A/N: Just a quick one-shot of InuYasha/Kagome…kinda dramatic relationship…REVIEW!)

Summary: She was tired of the abuse, of the betrayal…she wanted out of this loveless marriage. Kag/Inu?

**Update! There is a sequel to this story, its called 'Aching.' If you want the to read the sequel please visit my profile and look under my stories list! **

**Tired**

She opened her blue eyes to gaze softly at the clock next to the bed, it read a bleak 11 o'clock at night. The rain speared half-hazard on the window as if it knew her pain. She felt mirror tear drops drift down her cheeks as she lifted her closed fist to wipe them quickly away.

'Our anniversary,' she thought tiredly, 'he actually missed our anniversary.' Married for five years already when it felt just like yesterday she was standing next to him in front of the alter. She remembered his eyes, so golden and warm, his hands so firm and loving, and his voice so strong. Their lives were just beginning, his career with Tashio Corp. was kicking off with a new Co-CEO position next to his brother. They had bought a house…no a home where they were going to have children.

The first year…Kami, it was beautiful, they loved each other. She wanted children, he wanted to wait a year. The home was always full of their laughter, they talked of their days, of their love for one another. She graduated from Tokyo University with a Bachelors in Business. She remembered when she InuYasha the news, that was the night that everything changed.

_Flashback Time: Five Years Ago_

The anniversary dinner she had prepared was beautiful, roasted chicken, garlic bread, sweet and savory vegetables. Over the last view months their um…. 'love-life' had become grimmer then usual and something stoic. So Kagome, being inspirational, bought new lingerie, and made the evening romantic. She bought a new dress, as a present to herself for graduating from Tokyo U.

"InuYasha, how is everything?" Kagome asked with unmistakable hope in her voice. She had worked on the roasted chicken for hours, had done it over…four times. Those poor, poor lost chickens.

"Its…okay, tastes like the usual." His voice was gruff, and his eyes, once beautiful, were glazed over with something close to boredom.

"Is it burnt?" Kagome was trying to catch his attention, but his eyes were drawn to his phone. Over and over again he lifted it to glance at something more important then their dinner.

"Feh…its like usual." He put his head down as he drew the phone closer to his chest and continued to stare at it.

"I mean…" Kagome looked off into the kitchen, she didn't want to sound like a boring wife, worrying over everything.

"Its fine! Kami Kagome…its just dinner!" He smacked his hands down onto the table, clearly angered by her repeated attempts to draw his attention to her.

"A-Alright Yash." She cringed away, hoping to settle him down. She didn't know what was wrong, he was usually a pretty calm person, but today he seemed even more on edge.

"Feh." He picked through the rest of his dinner, muttering something under his breath. Kagome held her breath, trying to just calm the hanyou down once and for all. "And stop calling me Yash. Damn, we're not in high school anymore." Kagome stopped for a minute before nodding.

"Umm….yah," Kagome sighed, searching her mind for some subject that could lighten the now darkened atmosphere of the house.

"So…I was wondering if you could talk to your Father…" She drifted off as InuYasha's head whipped up and his eyes widened.

"Why?" his voice was accusing as he inclined his head forward.

"Well with my Degree in Business I am now compatible with the requirements to get a job as Tashio Corp. as a Business Co-operator." She said it easily, as she continued to eat and drink the wine she had specially picked. She didn't notice though as his eyes narrowed and how his lips tightened into a stiff line.

"I thought you were going to wait to get a job?" He didn't sound to open to the idea, but Kagome pushed forward.

"Well since you don't want kids right now…I thought I would try to get my career off the ground…you know?" She was absently picking up dishes, scraping extras off and setting them in the dish washer. It had become second hand to her, having done it day in and day out for a year now.

"Fuck! Kami woman…you're still pushing the kid thing on me?" He pushed passed her, causing the wine in the glass she was holding to lap over the edge and spill onto the top of her dress.

"I said it was fine! I was just saying I could do something else then just stay in the house all the time!" She pushed him back and grabbed a dish towel from the drawer.

"You think that because your 'husband' is related to the owner that you would get an easy job?" He looked at her with hard eyes, the golden color that she had once loved was gone, leaving behind a harsh eerie yellow.

"No! I want to apply for the position moron! This has nothing to do with you!"

"You have four years of school and hardly any experience!" He pushed her back a step, "You think that makes you high and mighty! Well guess what? Don't even bothering applying! You would never get it!" He stormed out the front door, leaving the screen ajar as the wind and rain whistled down from the dark heavens.

She never applied for the position, and she never got any type of job. When Kagome tried to further her education InuYasha sneered at her (a new trait of his). The candles on the mantle she had lit only hours ago with a smile on her face, flickered and were blown out by the wind. The rest of the dinner she prepared, in the trash.

The present she had spend the last of her saving on…still in the closet, the wrapping of leaping hanyou's still on it. It was something he had always wanted, something that he had looked at for years. It was a book, a dairy, that his mother had written when she was still alive. Izayoi had first expressed her love for Inutaisho in those very pages, and Sesshomaru had inherited it with a box of other books. She had paid him for it, had saved up the exact amount, just for it.

But for some reason, she didn't believe he would want it now. The next morning, when she awoke, she found his wedding band hid in the bathroom cupboard, covered with aged dust. Found the shaving kit he took to work: gone. Simple things, like the missing pants of his, three of his shirts, extra shoes, were now all adding up in her head. But she merely just shook her head and continued on with her life. It was only their first year of marriage, everyone had their problems….right? When she cleaned herself of the mess that was her new dress and threw away her new lingerie, she laid down in bed and slowly cried….InuYasha did not return that night.

_End Flashback: Present_

The clock continue to blink obnoxiously at her…one o'clock. The tears had dried hours ago, leaving her eyes feeling puffy and sore. Her wedding band had been taken off months ago, making her fingers feel too free. She had started talking to Sango again, an old friend from high school, who InuYasha did not seem to like. After telling her about everything going on…she found herself perplexed when she said:

"Maybe he's…you know?…cheating." Her voice was raspy has she said this, being on a cell phone in America. Fight in the national MMA Tournament. Kagome heard her yell as a personal friend won their first of five fights.

"I don't….know." Their conversation veered away from that subject into something more common, like Sango's new finance, once a mutual friend of InuYasha's, Miroku.

She played oblivious to everything though, and didn't say anything else.

The clock ticked slowly, and the wind continued to blow its said song as Kagome thought. She had moved positions over the bed and tried to get comfortable. The pajamas she usually wore (a Tokyo U. sweat shirt and old sweat pants) had been too small on her for two years, but now they were getting way to constrictive.

She had gained some weight, but could it not be expected? She had too much free time on her hands, doing nothing, working on nothing, while others conquered the world. And InuYasha was there to remind her of the few pounds she gained.

_Flashback: Two Years Ago_

"Damnit Woman!" InuYasha pushed a hand against her shoulder blade, trying to jerk the zipper on her dress closed. Kagome's eyes continued to build with tears as she felt his claws dig in, he applied more pressure though. "Damn! This thing fit you last year, we can't afford to keep buying dresses for you when you decide to go on a eating binge!" He pushed her against the wall, using his knees to force the zipper closed, but it did not work.

A resounding clang was heard as the tongue of the zipper ripped from the dress and flew through the air, landing not too gently on the hanyou's beloved cell phone.

"What happened!" Scared, Kagome turned around to see said hanyou holding his very precious, very expensive cell phone higher into the light to see the tiniest of scratches on its screen.

"Wench!" Pushing her back a step, something he had been doing more of lately, he shoved the phone in her face, pointing out the scratch on the right hand side of the screen. "Your zipper from your fat-girl dress damaged my company phone!" Sneering, he sat on the bed and looked at her in anger.

"InuYasha it wasn't my fault!" Kagome pointed at herself, then at the phone while shaking her head.

"It was _your _dress, with _your _zipper…which means its _YOUR _fault." He got up and shook his head, going to the dresser mirror to finger comb his waist long, silver hair. The ears on his head were hung slightly off to each side in aggravation with his wife. "Maybe you should just stay here and do…something other then bothering the shit out of me at the Company Convention."

"But…the invitation said Mr. and Mrs. Tashio, which isboth of us." She hated how she had become easily for him to persuade but when she pushed it, she got pushed back…for real.

"Yah, well Mr. Tashio ain't real happy with Mrs. Tashio and her flying _ZIPPERS_." He leered at her before stepping into his closet to grab a matching jacket for his tux. To Kagome, he looked so dashing and handsome. His black tux was fit perfectly to his frame, highlighting his broad shoulders, narrow hips, and long muscular legs. She had always found him beautiful, but now a days he seen her as slightly pudgy and unattractive.

"If that's what you want…" She let her sentence hand off, hoping that he would take back what he just said, but just like other times, he just nodded his head in agreement with himself.

"Yah that's what I fucking want…and please don't wait up." He didn't say it as a loving husband would, but as a miserable man would. He left with that and continued out the door. The loving kisses of the honeymoon were gone, and replaced with absent looks and glazed over eyes.

His cell phone was is home now, at dinner when it would ring, his eyes would light up and he would smile. She never said anything just looked down at her food and tried not to let the emotions of missed affection get in her way.

The romantic dinners of the first year had disappeared and left with ones made with care and precision, hoping that he would find it great and give _her_ that loving smile.

But the smiles never came, the dinner was left mostly uneaten, then he was back to work. His home office, set up so carefully during the first few months of marriage so that he could stay home and spend time with her, was already gone. His home laptop was at the office, his files, his phone numbers, all gone.

After graduation, spurred by high expectations for herself, Kagome bought sets of professional outfits….power red, moral black, and studious pinstripe. She was ready for work, when InuYasha denied her, she found them gone. They had been put up in the extra closet, but the next day…they disappeared.

_Flashback: Present_

The clock flashed a bright red…a bright three o'clock in the morning. The wind had calmed down and the rain had become a drizzle. This life…what not what Kagome had expected. Five years ago she was the woman with a career and a family in front of her. She was going to be on top of her game by this time, but no…she was a chunky, out of school, housewife, with a husband that didn't love her.

But she was going to solve this problem, the next morning she was going to go into Tashio Corp. and apply for that job, and she was then going to go up to floor 35 and tell InuYasha about it.

The next morning dawned early and bright, the drops of rain left on the leaves sparkled and shone. As Kagome got dressed she noticed no new tire tracks in the drive way, the door was not left unlocked as InuYasha usually left it.

Dressed in something that could resemble a suit, Kagome left for Tashio Corp. in the middle of Tokyo. Her black pencil skirt from her last year in college _just _fit around her slightly bigger hips. The old turtleneck of InuYasha's from track in college fit her just right, and she found an old suit jacket of his. Not exactly high end but somewhat suit-like. The small compact car she drove hadn't been used for three weeks, ever since she had started the depressing down-shill battle with herself.

Applying the last coat of mascara Kagome eased off the gas and headed down to the city. The back roads led to sharp streets and busy highways. The trees become far and few in-between and led to stone walk ways and sky scrapers. The leaves of spring led to high resolution outside TV's with brightly lit kanji.

She looked up at houses as they became apartments and town homes. They reminded her of the Shrine before her mother sold it. Her mother, after loosing her father, had become somewhat depressed with herself and decided to travel to Kyoto for an annual trip to her Auntie Gina's. Leaving Kagome by herself. Karen, her mother, decided that Kyoto would be an exciting place for her to raise her brother, now 15 and for her to find new work…and her mom was right.

Tashio Corp. came into view, its over 60 stories in plain view over every other one. The insignia of the building, a blue crescent moon hung under the Tashio Corp. sign, reading "Dealers of Everything Demon and Human."

After parking Kagome walked inside, having not been in the building for over four years. _'You can do this…you can!_' after inspiring herself, Kagome continued up to the Business and Sales 20th floor. The secretary of course had changed, leaving a bubbly busty brightly haired youth who chewed gum.

"Hello! Welcome to Tashio Corp. this is the Buiness and Sales floor! How may I help you today?" The girl was the picture of youth and right out of school to. Her bright hair was smoothed out, and Kagome found herself running her fingers through her own, feeling a few snags and cringing mentally.

"Um…yes I was wondering if I could take to Kikyo Masuda?" Kagomes strengthened her voice and stood taller.

"Ah yes! But do you have an appointment Miss..?" She looked up at her questionably.

"Mrs. Tas…Miss. Higurashi. I don't have an appointment."

"That's quite alright…" Looking down she spotted the girls name plate. Ayame. The bubbly girl smiled and dialed in to Kikyo.

"Kikyo…yes….we have a Miss. Higurashi here." Ayame paused before looked up as Kagome and asking her if she pronounced it correctly, Kagome responded by nodding. "Yes…Higurashi is correct…alright I'll send her right in Ms. Masuda."

After being led down an extensive hallway, Kagome pushed through a door and into an office where Kikyo Masuda sat.

"Kagome!" Kikyo raced around a mahogany desk and clasped Kagome into her arms and dismissed Ayame.

"Kikyo." Kagomes voice over the years had quieted and became more reserved.

"What brings you here? Its been…what? Three, four years?" Nodding Kagome sat in one of two chairs in front of Kikyo's large desk, instead of sitting behind the desk in her large chair, Kikyo followed and sat right next to her.

"I'm actually here to see if there are any positions at all open for this department." Nodding and listening attentively Kikyo allowed Kagome to finish before offering her coffee.

"Well in Business and Sales there is an ever present cascade of jobs that are open," waving her hand Kikyo finished. "You know from people who might not be able to handle it, to people who are retiring, and others who switch departments. Are you interested?"

"Yah…very much. Even in a secretary job, something, anything." Kagome tried to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Well…yes there is as-a-matter-a-fact, my secretary, Ayame, you met her, just became secretary of the whole department. Can't blame her, same pay, less hours with me the hard-ass."

Crossing her legs, Kikyo finally looked at Kagome and she couldn't help but stare. The woman she knew had stars in her eyes years back, but the woman in front of her had a deep sadness there now. Over the years she had put on some weight, but not enough to make her look obese, but softer. But what scared Kikyo the most was the nervous aura surrounding her. She watched as Kagome twisted her fingers together or patted her hair or bit her lip.

"Kagome, is everything alright?" Clearly concerned for her friend, Kikyo leaned forward and took one Kagome's nervous, twitching hands.

"Yes…yes everything's fine. I just wanted to do something with my life…not that I have regretted anything! Just wanted to put my degree to work." Kagome tried to quickly cover up any mistakes in her speech, but just ended up telling herself to shut up.

"Okay, well my job as secretary will not be put in the public opening for another two days, until then I guess you could come in and stand-in to see how you do." Kikyo didn't miss the shot of joy that shined in Kagomes eyes.

"That would…be amazing!" Her voice lifted and she tried her best to keep it down.

"And I'll keep the job from going to public for two weeks, and in that time I will see how you do. The first few days I will have Ayame show you the main feel around my schedule and such and then you can get real busy easily."

"That sounds great, Kikyo."

"So on a sadder note, I have an important conference in ten minutes and have to walk to Touga Corp., so I will have to hurry you along."

"That no problem…thank you again."

"Don't worry about it…you're a good friend." Smiling Kikyo picked up her purse and folder, and followed Kagome out to the library on the B&S (Business and Sales) floor. "So, my new secretary, bring in your credentials tomorrow and we'll put them in the books." winking Kikyo went out. " you know for legal reasons. And we can have lunch tomorrow."

The elevator dinged to a stop and both women got in, Kikyo watched as Kagomes fingers pushed the 35th floor, and she cringed.

"Kagome are you sure you want to see InuYasha right now?" She tried to hide the plea out of her voice, she didn't want to trample on Kagomes new found happiness.

"Yes Kikyo, I have to see InuYasha now." Smiling sadly at Kikyo, Kagome tried to express the knowledge she would be alright.

"Alright…Ja ne Kagome." Waving and giving her a hug, Kikyo left the elevator and watched it go up. She didn't want Kagome to see what was on the 35th floor, what had started to happen but she had to let Kagome find out as well.

As the elevator climbed each floor, Kagome checked herself in the glossy side of the elevator. She made sure her hair was somewhat presentable, made sure her top was tucked securely into her skirt. And retouched her mascara, but she knew deep inside that no matter what she did, InuYasha would never call her beautiful anymore.

The elevator stopped and Kagome released her breath and walked out. The secretary behind the main counter was still the same, and she smiled in thanks inside for it.

"Kaede, how have you been?" the elderly woman looked at Kagome with wide eyes, and she gave a forced smile up at Kagome.

"Mrs. Tashio, it has been quite a while, has it not?" Waving her hands and smiling Kaede tried to keep Kagomes attention for the time being, hoping to spare the nervous looking young woman from any pain.

"Yes…yes it has, but you can call me Kagome." Smiling Kagome looked at her. "I was wondering if InuYasha has any meetings today."

"Well, no…not at this time…" Kaede watched as Kagome walked by and thanked her, giving a sigh of disappointment at what was about to happen.

The big oak door that lined InuYasha office were heavy as Kagome pushed on them. The secretary station outside the door was empty, and the phones kept ringing. Finally getting most of the door open, Kagome peeked in and seen the corner of his desk.

"InuYasha…I came to tell you someth…." her sentence as well as herself stopped and just hung in the hair as she watched InuYasha bolt up from lying ontop of some female on top of his desk. His trousers were haing around his knees with his boxers while his…extra body part hung out in the open. His shirt and hair were wildly hung around him and his neck was smothered with an impressive amount of hickeys.

"Yash! Why did you stop, we only just got started." The voice was low and seductive and Kagome watched as the girl, whose back was turned towards her, rubbed her naked half of her body against InuYasha's. His startled golden eyes were locked onto Kagomes. "Don't worry…I'll promise to be your wife again, _Go ahead Mr. Tashio, give me your _hardest _try_."

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" InuYasha jerked up his trousers half hazardly, pushing his erection into them as he buttoned his shirt. She saw the girl on the desk turn around and look Kagome in the eye and give a sly smile.

"So this is the Mrs. Tashio I hear _all _about…huh Yash?" Getting up slowly the woman took her time finding and replacing her shirt and pushed down her skirt. Getting off the table she walked by the door and out passed Kagome saying; "And you wanted me to play this fat girl Yash…funny!" The door slammed behind Kagome.

"Kagome! What the fuck are you doing here." Kagome looked at him, with his eyes bright…with something she once remembered seeing, something called happiness. It all clicked in place at once…the missing toiletries, the missing clothes, and even the missing suits. The jacket on the back of the chair of the secretaries look awfully familiar. He looked now like he did on their honeymoon. Full of passion for someone, full of happiness, and full of things of tomorrow.

Kagome stood still for a minute, the woman he was just ravishing on his desk was someone she could never be. She would never be tall, or have big breasts, or be that seductive, or that skinny. She would never be able to flip her hair, or be coy. She would never be able to be that woman outside his door.

Something in Kagome snapped at his question, something inside her broke, maybe it was the last the hope she had left for him, or the last of her faith that he was still the same decent man she married five years ago. Something…something deep inside though was ready to get out.

"What the fuck am I doing here! Me? What were you just doing _FUCKING_ your secretary on your desk?" Kagome pushed forward, she didn't care if she looked like a wild woman on the hunt. "You push me around, you punish me for wanting children and to work, and you do this?"

Shocked and somewhat scared InuYasha shook his head. "Its not what you think!"

"Not what I think? Not what I think? You had your **dick** out of your pants and in her…her…" stopping Kagome looked at him. "You won't touch me…won't look at me at night, but you have the GALL to cheat on me."

"Wait!…"

"No! I won't even hear it. I came up here to see a man I thought still existed. A man who loved me and a man I loved. But that man died a looooong time ago." InuYasha tried to start forward, tried to do something. "I should have known, everyone was basically telling me this!"

"Who the fuck told you?"

"Everyone! They didn't have to use words, they all just stood there looking at me with pity in their eyes, I should have known. Yash? Huh? Yash? A name I was told not to use because I wasn't good enough for it? But your _secretary_ is allowed to?" Shaking her head, Kagome looked at him one last time. " You know I came in here today to tell you that I got a trial job as Kikyo's secretary in B&S."

"Why?…"

"No! No! No!" She pushed him against the desk he was just lying onto of his secretary with. "This is my time to yell, to push, to scream!" Pushing him, she slapped him across his stunned face.

" 'Don't work!', 'Your degree is nothing.' YOU told me these things!" She grabbed his forelocks and pulled his startled face down to hers. " 'No kids right now,' you said, you never wanted children with me huh?"

"That's not true…."

"Shut…UP…Now!" Pushing him again just for the release of a tiny bit of rage, Kagome went on. "Kami! I wanted you to love me again so bad. I thought it was something I did. Always told myself 'Kagome you are too fat for him, you're not smart enough, loose ten…no twenty pounds then he'll love you again.' Yah not true at all."

She let him go for a minute. Looked him straight in the eye and went on. "Do you know how many nights I have stayed up wondering what **I** did wrong." She pointed wildly at herself. "You never came home, to a house we bought together, 'a home,' you said. Who never spends any time with their family?"

She gave a sigh and continued in a quite voice. "You know how many anniversaries you've forgotten and I've never mentioned. You remember, half-assed anyway, two out of five. Did you think that it was celebrated every leap year?"

Kagome gave a long exhale and then stopped, her rage, her anger, her sorrow, and her regret fully drained, all followed by shame, in herself for not realizing it sooner, and in InuYasha for all the pain.

"I….am….done." With that Kagome started to leave. "I'll leave the house, it doesn't belong to me, anything you bought will stay, and anything I bought will leave with me, including my car."

"Wha-at do you mean by done?" the stunned hanyou looked at her with wide eyes.

"I mean full done, as in separation of everything by who purchased it, and a divorce." Kagome looked at him with regret. "A full divorce, I signed the prenup before we married, so your money is yours and I don't want any of it."

InuYasha stopped for a minute, his world was crashing down. Last year, hell, last week, he had a self-conscious, wife who took care of everything from book-keeping to house hold chores. He could get away with anything, she lived in the world of the house. But here she stood, proclaiming the one thing that he never thought she would.

"D-divorce?"

"Yes InuYasha, divorce. I want nothing more to do with you, I will however do my trial work with Kikyo here. But we will never have to live in the same house again."

"But!"

"No, InuYasha! Enough! You don't love me! Good-bye!" she stormed out the door. Leaving that stunned secretary of his wide-eyed and leaving Kaede with a proud smirk and a lighter heart.

So! What did you think? Anyways, I might make this longer then just this long one-shot, you review and tell me if you want me to continue. If you like action, romance (*all girls faint*) some lemons (*hard core *cough cough* stuff), visit my other fan fiction **Before He Bites**, a Inu/Kag based fanfic.

Review!

Bye!

-Irish!


End file.
